Attack at Kyle Foundation
by RedReno16
Summary: This is Cuddles Ch. 3 and Fangirls Ch. 2 put in one story for my lovely readers convenience! Basically Dick is once again assaulted by fangirls but not before having a cute moment with his surrogate parents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I haven't updated this one in a while either, sorry** **🙁.** **But I am now! This is going to be a part one and two! It is connected to three stories. In the fic "Late", an excuse Dick gives Mrs. Green is that he was mobbed by fan girls as he left Selina's office. This is the story behind that incident! Part 1 will be located in "Cuddles" though, and part 2 will be in "Fangirls." I know it's weird!**

 **Let me know how you liked it or if you have any ideas or suggestions in your reviews! Thanks for reading! By the way, these fics are not in any particular order. I will give some general information though; Dick came to the manor about four weeks after his parents died, he met Selina about a month after coming to live with Bruce. Jason doesn't come to live with them until about half way through Dick's junior year in high school. Dick was had recently turned 16 when that happened, and Jason was 14 and a freshman. Tim was introduced two years after that when he was 13, Jason would be 16 and Dick 18. Then, Damien came only a year after and was 10, Tim was 14, Jason 17, and Dick 19. Also, Helena was born shortly after Damien arrives.**

 **Dang that was actually a lot of information. I plan on writing a lot more fics and all of the boys will eventually be included! Also, I own nothing.**

 **...**

Dick yawned as he sat down at the kitchen counter. Bruce was already there, predictably reading the newspaper and he sipped his coffee. " I'm taking you to school today chum. We are going to dinner with Selina tonight, so I'll pick you up from school too."

Dick nodded" Alright, sounds good."

"We also need to stop by her office this morning, she needs me to bring her a file on LexCorp. So, eat quickly and get your bag." Bruce told after another sip from his mug.

The teen nodded again as Alfred set a plate in front of him. He ate his eggs, bacon, and toast quickly as instructed and went to get his bag. When he came back down he followed Bruce to the Porsche. They drove quickly through the city not talking much, but it was a comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the Kyle foundation, Bruce parked the car in the parking garage by the building, "Coming in?" He asked Dick simply and of course Dick was going in. He never missed a chance to see the woman who had rapidly become his mother figure, the same way Bruce had become his father figure. Not exactly the same as having parents, but he had made peace with the fact that this would be as close as he would get. He loved them, and he knew that they loved him, really that's all he needed.

As they were walking up to the building, they heard a distinct _click_ from behind them. Dick shot Bruce a panicked look and his guardian smirked at him as they hurried their pace. They made their way quickly through the building and into the elevator. Bruce pushed the button for the 15th floor, still smirking. "It's not funny." Dick practically growled and was annoyed when it only made the billionaire's smirk grow.

"It's a little funny, kiddo." Bruce replied, but he managed not to laugh, that would only upset the teen further. He had been moodier for the past few months, Alfred said it was just part of being a teenager, so Bruce had left it alone hoping his bright, happy child would make an appearance soon. Dick wasn't always in a bad mood, he was still happy and bright, but every once in a while, he would be difficult for no reason at all it seemed. The fact that the Paparazzi practically stalked Bruce, Selina, and Dick didn't seem to help the boy's mood at all, and Bruce hoped that seeing Selina would put him in a better mood for now at least.

The elevator dinged as they reached the 15th floor and they exited it before the doors slid shut. They smiled at the receptionist, who motioned for them to go right in. Bruce opened the door, file in hand, and walked in. Dick was right on his tail, and the bot closed the door, not before scanning the room to make sure that no photographers had managed to follow them up.

Selina stood and smiled as they walked in, Dick hurried to her and she opened her arms for the hug she knew was coming. Bruce knew that she loved this quality about the boy, she was never opposed to hugging or cuddling with him when he needed it. It was something they knew he needed. It wasn't that he was clingy at all, in fact he liked his space and his privacy. But, he also liked knowing that there were people that he could come home to, that loved him. This was simply his way of showing that he loved and needed you.

Bruce watched as Selina placed a kiss on his cheek and he pulled away. The boy sat down in her chair as Bruce walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss, he kept it PG because of the boy in the room and Selina must have guessed because she laughed. They glanced at Dick who rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out.

They both laughed this time. "Here is the file you asked for. Alfred said that was the right one."

"Then I'm sure it is." She replied as she took it and set it on her desk then looked back at her kitten, "Don't you have school kitten?"

Dick nodded "Yeah, but maybe we should just wait up here for a while..." He looked at Bruce hopefully and the man's smirk returned.

"I don't think so, chum. Let's go. We'll see you tonight Selina." He walked over and kissed her cheek before walking over to the door and opening it. He waited expectantly for Dick who sighed, got to his feet and walked around the desk and gave Selina a kiss on the cheek as well, the finally walked out the door.

Bruce ruffled his hair as the boy passed him, which got him a smile. They headed for the elevator, unaware of the trouble that waited below them.

.

.

.

.

 **DUN DUN DUN...**

 **How did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own Nothing! This is part two of "The Attack at Kyle Foundation"! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* _Bruce ruffled the boy's hair as he passed, which got him a smile. They headed for the elevator, unaware of the trouble that waited below them. *_

The stepped onto the elevator and Dick pushed the _Lobby_ button. He was in a better mood after seeing Selina, but now he had school. At least it seemed like they had avoided the cameras! He did not want to start the day like that!

They thought wrong, as soon as the doors of the elevator opened he hears screams and he was quickly pulled out by the mob. Bruce tried to grab him but he was quickly pushed away. Dick gave his guardian a panicked look as he attempted to pull himself away. ' _Crap crap crap!'_ Is all he kept thinking.

Why did this always happen to him? They were crazy! They never left him alone! How had they even mobilized this quickly? They were like some crazy, obsessed army that would tear through anything to get to him!

All he could hear for five minutes was girls screaming and obsessing over him. He was being tugged around, pushed, and pulled. The police finally arrived and started pulling girls off of him. Once Bruce finally got a glimpse of him he quickly pulled his son over. Selina was there too now and she was trying to hide a smirk. Bruce and Selina stood on either side of a horror-stricken Dick Grayson until all of the fangirls were gone.

Bruce had someone pull the car up so they didn't have to risk another "Attack". That's what Dick liked to call them. Honestly it kind of made sense, but as long as he wasn't getting hurt, they still made Bruce and Selina laugh sometimes.

When they were finally in the car Bruce took off to the school. Dick was going to be very late, and so would he. At least he had a story to tell Lucius. Dick didn't talk the whole way over, he still looked a bit shell shocked.

Bruce walked him into the office to sign Dick in and they asked if he needed a note. Bruce looked at Dick who laughed and shook his head before walking off to class. Bruce hoped the boy wouldn't be in too much trouble.

.

.

.

 **What do you think? Let me know in reviews!**


End file.
